


How the Mighty Fall (In Love)

by peachbunny



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rivals to Lovers, a buttload of tension (i hope), the one where they're both shamelessly rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbunny/pseuds/peachbunny
Summary: Jihoon easily tires of observing the cacophony unfolding on the neon dance floor below him, and he raises his eyes slowly to be met with the view of the enclave on the other side of the bar.And that’s when he sees him.Standing almost six feet tall on the opposite mezzanine, mouth curled into a smirk and hand swirling whatever overpriced poison was on the menu  - was Kang Daniel.





	How the Mighty Fall (In Love)

**Bel Air, Baby**

 

“I don’t see the appeal of places like  _ these _ , Seongwoo.” 

 

The strobing lights and how they flecked a brand-new color every half second was mirrored by a bright pair of eyes observing the scene inside the bar from a private mezzanine reserved only for the  _ very _ elite. The Friday night club scene had never been Jihoon’s thing - he hated the mess of bodies on the dance floor, the strong smell of hard liquor, the loud music reverberating across a half-lit venue. 

 

Frankly, he’d rather be back at the mansion playing videogames, as anonymous as the players he went toe-to-toe against. 

 

“It’s called  _ socializing _ , Jihoon.” Seongwoo answers from his sprawled position on the white leather couch in their private enclave. “You’re rich, you’re handsome, you’re  _ overworked _ , and you need to get  _ laid _ .”

 

Woojin laughs and Jihoon closes his eyes tight, trying to ignore the fact that he was dragged out by two whole idiots. 

 

He easily tires of observing the  _ cacophony _ unfolding on the neon dance floor below him, and he raises his eyes slowly to be met with the view of the enclave on the other side of the bar. 

 

And that’s when he sees  _ him _ . 

 

Standing almost six feet tall on the opposite mezzanine, mouth curled into a smirk and hand swirling whatever overpriced  _ poison _ was on the menu  - was  _ Kang Daniel _ . 

 

His gaze burns into Jihoon, giving him the impression that the self-made millionaire and king of an entire empire of businesses had been observing him for much longer than appropriate.

 

Jihoon finds himself unable to peel his eyes from Daniel’s own, as if they’re playing a silent staring contest - and he watches, almost entranced, at the way Daniel lifts the shot glass to his lips. 

 

The cocky bastard doesn’t even blink as he keeps those intense hooded eyes trained on Jihoon. Finishing his drink, he drops his hand and Jihoon  _ knows _ that Kang Daniel was looking him from head to toe, sizing him up. 

 

Daniel’s smirk turns into a full-blown grin, seemingly satisfied after his appraisal of Jihoon from behind his own glass panel. Jihoon figures that this isn’t a battle worth winning, so he averts his gaze and turns to Woojin and Seongwoo.

 

“You  _ had  _ to choose the bar that my mortal enemy goes to?” 

 

“Who?” Seongwoo tilts his head, squinting his eyes a few times before spotting the man Jihoon was referring to. “Would you look at that, Kang Daniel’s private enclave is right across us.”

 

“He’s bought out another IP I was eyeing,” Jihoon hisses, leaning against the glass behind him - making sure Daniel had a front-row view of his broad back and his tailored suit that accentuated his best assets. “He’s mocking me from just meters away and all I want to do is to knock that smug grin off his face.” 

 

“Don’t be insolent,” Ong rolls his eyes, leaning back into the bespoke leather seat. “You cross the line with Kang Daniel, and you’ll put half our business deals at risk over some petty fight. You’ve already spent the past how many months in this weird competition to one-up him with all your new acquisitions.” 

 

“Yeah, Hoonie,” Woojin paces the enclave and leans back on the ledge. “You can keep stealing away his businesses, and you’re good at that - but public brawls aren’t exactly your strong suit.”

 

“Watch me,” Jihoon scoffs, pulling out his hands from his pockets, turning around to face Daniel - who hasn’t left his spot and is still watching Jihoon with an unchanged expression - before tilting his head as if to call Daniel out.

 

Woojin sighs as he watches Jihoon leave the enclave.

 

“Should I follow him and make sure he doesn’t actually start a fistfight?” 

 

“Let him be,” Seongwoo waves a hand as he goes back to sipping his alcohol. “That boy couldn’t break decorum even if he  _ tried _ \- what would his father say?” 

  
  
  
  


“Funny seeing you here at a club, Park Jihoon,” Daniel greets the moment they are in view of each other in the hallway. “I expected you to be balls-deep in emergency meetings after I managed to steal yet another property you were interested in, before your directors even had the chance to reach into their pockets.”

 

“That IP does nothing for your portfolio.” Jihoon replies, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Are you that desperate to get my attention, Kang?” 

 

Daniel hums. “Here I was thinking I was doing you a favor by paying attention to _ you  _ tonight.” 

 

Daniel then does that infuriating thing where he studies Jihoon from head to toe, eyes traversing excruciatingly slow and lingering on the parts of the younger that he’d been undressing in his mind. 

 

“Pretty young heirs don’t usually step out dressed to kill if they weren’t looking for attention,” Daniel notes appreciatively, “Except if...you’re doing this  _ just _ to be a tease?”

 

Jihoon suddenly steps closer, and Daniel almost steps back in surprise - but he holds his ground and is rewarded by Park Jihoon looking up at him with those beautiful, burning eyes at such close proximity. 

 

“What if I  _ am, _ ” Jihoon challenges, venom in his voice as his teeth are bared in a sickeningly sweet smile. 

 

There’s a charged air between them, and Daniel’s thankful that there’s only two of them right now - because he could completely feel the tension building up in him just by feeling Jihoon’s breath almost against his skin. 

 

“What if I offer you all of  _ this _ ,” Jihoon drops his eyes and Daniel’s follows, and  _ hell  _ if Park Jihoon weren’t offering Daniel a taste of what he had always wanted. The top buttons of Jihoon’s dress shirt was unbuttoned, pristine collarbones  _ practically begging _ to be marked, a single gold pendant hanging on that bare throat - 

 

“Tempting offer,” Daniel pulls his gaze away, and he almost frowns when Jihoon takes a step back. Daniel reaches out one hand to tuck a stray hair behind Jihoon’s ears. “But that wouldn’t be playing fair, now would it?” 

 

“Niel?”

 

The both of them hear footsteps coming from behind Daniel, and he immediately recoils. Jihoon is back to standing staunchly in front of him, arms crossed against his chest.

 

The older man who arrives looks worried the moment he sees Jihoon, and gives a low bow. “Park Jihoon. I hope he wasn’t bothering you.”

 

“Not at all,” Jihoon smiles sweetly at Yoon Jisung. “And congratulations on the acquisition.” 

 

Jisung bows yet again. “We hope you didn’t take it as a slight.” 

 

“Even though it definitely was,” Daniel adds, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he promptly receives an elbow to his rib.

 

“Why don’t you pick up manners from Mr. Yoon?” Jihoon suggests, innocently blinking up at Daniel. The older man nearly claps at how well-crafted Park Jihoon’s mask was when there were other people around. “I’ll take my leave then.” 

 

Jihoon spins on his heel and walks away after a cursory bow to Jisung.

 

“Can you not antagonize him, Niel,” Jisung hisses, exasperated as he berates his friend and boss. “You can’t keep butting heads with the sole heir of half the businesses in the city.”

 

“Park Jihoon wants to play,” Daniel grins, appreciating the way Jihoon storms off. “I’m just giving him a game he won’t forget.”

 

“No, asshole,” Jihoon mutters under his breath as he walks away. “Park Jihoon wants to  _ win _ .” 

 

Jihoon enters the enclave with Woojin and Seongwoo still idly chatting.

 

“Look alive,” Jihoon announces, mildly shocking the two with his enthusiastic arrival. “I need to buy a couple of businesses in the next two weeks.”

 

“I told you to get  _ laid _ ,” Seongwoo groans. “Not stay sober and start making new business plans.” 

 

“All in good time, Seongwoo,” Jihoon replies, already furiously typing out an email on his phone. “But first, can you check the prices for an entire airline?” 

 

“Are you buying the one that the Kang business is trying to get?” Woojin sighs. “You already have three airlines.”

 

“One more wouldn’t hurt,” Jihoon replies nonchalantly, already calculating the added revenue of a whole fleet to their overall business. He’s pretty sure his father and the board would approve the acquisition.

 

And he’s pretty sure it’ll keep Kang Daniel busy for quite a while.

  
  


 

 

**Pretty Pout, Pout**

  
  


 

The next time Park Jihoon sees Kang Daniel - it’s at a private resort owned by the Parks a few weeks later. How Kang Daniel had the gall to book in a place where Jihoon would undoubtedly find him almost impresses Jihoon. 

 

“No posse today?” Daniel raises a glass as he spies the young heir treading through fine sand to come closer. The beach is empty save for the both of them - a few lit torches and fairy lights turning on as the sunset deepened.

 

“No babysitter today?” Jihoon mirrors the question and ends with a well-timed insult, walking over to pick up the glass and take a sip from the same straw, eyes trained on Daniel without missing a beat - the older’s eyes following the way Jihoon swallows the drink.

 

“I was coming over to gloat, but you’ve surprisingly held up against me longer than I expected,” Jihoon takes a seat beside the older as he tosses the empty glass carelessly into the fine white sand. 

 

“I’m appalled at how much you underestimate me, Jihoonie,” Daniel mewls, rising up to put elbows to his knees. 

 

“How exclusive is this resort?” Daniel tips down his tinted eyeglasses and scans the windows of the hotel overlooking the beachfront. He had been assured that there were no other guests; but there would definitely be staff.

 

“That depends,” Jihoon hums. “How exclusive do you want it to be?”

 

“Private enough that they don’t hear you cursing over the sound of your imminent defeat?” Daniel hands over a folded card, and Jihoon shoots him a steely glare before raising a hand to wave his remaining guards off, ensuring absolute privacy for the both of them. “I got you 69 shares as a minor stakeholder.”

 

“You  _ motherfucker _ ,” Jihoon hisses under his breath as he scans the card once, twice, thrice. “You bought out the entire fleet?” 

 

“My personal craft is called the  _ Park Jihoon _ ,” Daniel ignores the vitriol in the younger’s voice and throws a mischievous smirk and a suggestive touch to his knee. “That way, with the amount of time I spend flying between cities, I’ll always be  _ inside _ Park Jihoon.” 

 

“I forgot how  _ crude  _ you can get,” Jihoon scoffs, slapping Daniel’s hand off from him as he crumples the stationery in his hand and drops it. “Is it against the rules if I phone my legal team and ask them to blow this deal out of the water?”    
  
“That would be cheating, but be my guest,” Daniel replies, nonchalant as he shifts position to get closer to Jihoon’s reddening cheeks. “I’m pretty sure I won this round, though.”

 

“Well then it wouldn’t be such a blow on your overgrown ego when I tell you that the deal you’ve been setting up in Tel Aviv won’t be pushing through?” 

 

“You brat,” Daniel narrows his eyes. “Here I was trying to buy your attention with the airline acquisition to keep you away from Tel Aviv.” 

 

“Not just Tel Aviv, darling,” Jihoon draws himself up on his knees, pushing Daniel down before straddling him against the dyed coverlet that he had been lying down on at the beachfront. “While you were busy exhausting your resources trying to win that cheap little airline, I’ve been flying between cities stealing your biggest shares.”

 

There’s only the soft crash of waves and the gentle rustle of the seabreeze around them, the soft ambient music of the resort echoing from the deserted bar just a few meters off. “Oh, and say  _ adieu  _ to your importing deal with Bordeaux as well.”

 

“Oh god, I hate you,” Daniel groans, running fingers through his ash blonde hair. Frustration was mounting in his chest partly because Park Jihoon hit back as hard as he got in this dangerously expensive game they were playing, but  _ mostly _ because Jihoon was now sitting and putting his full weight where he shouldn’t be - and Daniel’s only defense was the flimsy pair of boardshorts that he had on. “But then again, I expected nothing less.”  

 

“What I could do to ruin that pretty pout of yours,” Daniel growls. 

 

“I’d  _ love _ to see you try,” Jihoon responds, grinding his hips down so insistently that it takes all of Daniel’s self control not to buck up against his pretty rival. 

 

Because that would mean Jihoon had won this round.

 

“Since you like this so much,” Daniel muses, hands underneath his chin as he carefully studies Jihoon’s face - tinted by the sunset and lightly brushed with sunlight. “Why can’t we just do this even when your security attache is still listening in?” 

 

“Like hell I’d let that happen,” Jihoon tips his head, insolent even as he lets himself be pulled down by the neck, coming face to face with Kang Daniel. “What would my board of directors say?”

 

Daniel hums, as if mulling over the turn of events, before biting at the younger’s lower lip - eliciting a sharp gasp - and muttering, “It’s not like it’s the first time, though?” 

 

“Won’t be the last either,” Jihoon groans and dives in deep, capturing Daniel’s full lips in his. 

 

Jihoon savors the taste of Daniel on his tongue, the feel of Daniel beneath him, and he wonders why these types of rendezvous between them were always so few and far inbetween - building up even more as they continued their very public one-upping of each other in the business world. 

 

He pulls back from the kiss, sitting back down on Daniel’s hip - and he knows he’s won because Daniel’s a blushing mess and he could feel Daniel’s mounting excitement beneath him. “Wow, what would your investors say if they saw you now?”

 

“I’d shut them up,” Daniel growls. 

 

“I hope you shut them up a lot differently from how you do it with me,” Jihoon teases, gaze coy as he traces a finger up and down Daniel’s bare chest.

 

“Trust me,” Daniel replies, “I never shut anyone up the way I do you.”

 

“Really? Remind me again how you do it?” 

 

Suddenly Jihoon is flipped over as Daniel rolled on top of him, a hungry look in his eyes - not unlike the way they locked gazes weeks ago at that high-end club. 

 

“Oh,” Daniel feigns an innocent expression despite the desperation marking his features, “But I want you to be as loud as possible with what I’m about to do.” 

 

Jihoon smiles, raising a challenging eyebrow. 

 

“I’d love to see you try.” 

**Author's Note:**

> LATE SUBMISSION BUT DAY 1 WAS /TENSION/ AND I COULDN'T RESIST
> 
> I didn't plot this out so much but there's supposed to be a Part 3...where Seongwoo, Woojin, Jisung and the entire world accidentally find out that the fierce rivals of the business world are actually secret lovers lol
> 
> Wrote this in...two hours so there's bound to be mistakes ---- but do let me know if you enjoyed it somehow! :3   
> And ack please leave kudos and comments to the works for nielwink month! Everyone really going all out for this event (especially nielwink lol)
> 
> PS I'm back with my Fall Out Boy titles HAHA


End file.
